Binarne DNA
Mówi się że kiedy zrobisz komuś zdjęcie to jego dusza zostaje w nim uwięziona. Między innymi wierzyli w to Indianie, dla których wielką tragedią było to gdy ktoś namalował ich portret czy zrobił im zdjęcie. Nie wiem tak naprawdę od czego mam zacząć... Może zaczniemy w ten sposób. Czy wiesz co to jest „Pierwotna Zupa”? Jest to niezmierzony ocean pierwiastków które chaotycznie się poruszają. Robiły tak przez miliony lat, w końcu w pewnych okolicznościach które ciągle pozostają dla nas zagadką, pierwiastki połączyły się i utworzyły pierwszy na świecie organizm jednokomórkowy. To naprawdę bardzo okrojona wersja wydarzeń ale jestem pewien że załapałeś mniej więcej o co mi chodzi. Przenieśmy się teraz o jakieś kilka miliardów lat do przodu, do początku lat 90’, kiedy to dostęp do internetu zaczął gwałtownie rosnąć. Praktycznie co sekundę do sieci został podłączany coraz to nowy komputer. Tryliony bajtów przesyłane z komputera na komputer, od firmy do firmy za pośrednictwem internetu. Z prędkością światła mogłeś (i dalej możesz) pobrać z internetu muzykę, pliki tekstowe i to co nas najbardziej interesuje : zdjęcia. Teraz zastanówmy się przez chwilę, jeżeli zrobisz komuś zdjęcie, co się stanie z jego duszą kiedy obraz zostanie prze-konwertowany na dane i zapisany na dysku twardym? Czy dusza tam pozostanie? Po 15 latach wierzymy że tak. Wierzymy że kiedy zapisujesz zdjęcie na dysku to wraz z danymi obrazu zostają tam też zapisane, nazwijmy to dane duszy. Niektórzy mogli by powiedzieć że zostaje tam jej odbicie. Spójrz teraz na swój folder ze zdjęciami. Jak wiele dusz zostało schwytanych? Całkiem niedawno grupa hakerów, którzy sami siebie nazwali “Cardinals” („Kardynałowie”) zainteresowali się tą teorią i zaczęli z nią eksperymentować. Jedną z ciekawszych rzeczy którą odkryli było to że każde zdjęcie tej samej osoby posiada w pewnym momencie ten sam unikalny ciąg kodu binarnego. Jeżeli miałbym wytłumaczyć to krócej powiedziałbym „Binarne DNA”. Hakerzy posiedli zestaw trzech bardzo tajemniczych plików. Jeden o rozszerzeniu avi, drugi o rozszerzeniu jpeg, a trzeci mp3, każdy z nich posiadający ciekawe, niewytłumaczalne właściwości. Film cradle.avi, przedstawia grupkę nastolatków zwiedzających piwnicę jakiegoś domu. Obraz jest nagrany na niskiej jakości kamerze, prawdopodobnie z telefonu komórkowego. Film jest tak zniekształcony a jego jakość tak słaba że jego zrozumienie wydaje się być praktycznie niemożliwe. Przez większość filmu kamera jest podawana z rąk do rąk co sprawia że obraz przez prawie cały czas jest rozmazany i bardzo trudno uchwycić cokolwiek. Jednak pod koniec filmu kamera skupia się na odległej ścianie piwnicy. Obraz uspokaja się na tyle że można dokładnie zobaczyć że twarzą do ściany stoi młoda dziewczynka. Ma długie poskręcane włosy i ubrana jest w białą suknię. Widać ją tylko przez ułamek sekundy, ale wielu ludzi którzy wiedzieli ten film mówią o tym że jest w niej coś niepokojącego. Wydaje się być nieco zdeformowana ale żaden z widzów nie potrafił wyjaśnić w jaki sposób, nikt nie był w stanie podać żadnych szczegółów. Osobliwą właściwością tego filmu jest jednak to co dzieję się z komputerem użytkownika podczas jego końcówki. W ostatniej sekundzie aplikacja zostaje zmuszona do przejścia w tryb pełnoekranowy (jeżeli oczywiście już wcześniej tego nie zrobiliśmy). Po czym na naszym ekranie wyświetla się jednosekundowy klip na którym widzimy stare okno umiejscowione w ścianie jakiegoś budynku. Klip jest zapętlony i odtwarza się 15 razy, po czym znów widzimy dziewczynkę która tym razem stoi po drugiej stronie okna, plecami do widza i powoli jakby w transie kiwa się do przodu i do tyłu. Po chwili kończy się film a komputer sam się wyłącza. Kontrole wykazały że rejestr został całkowicie uszkodzony, i nie da się go w żaden sposób odzyskać, jedyny sposób aby komputer znów działał to kompletny „twardy” format dysku i zainstalowanie nowego systemu operacyjnego. Drugi plik znany jest jako needles.mp3. Jest to plik dźwiękowy który trwa około trzech minut. Jest, tak jak poprzedni plik bardzo zniekształcony. Od czasu do czasu nasze ucho może uchwycić jakąś formę rozmowy lecz przede wszystkim słychać tam pomruki, piski czy coś na kształt warkotu. Ludzie którzy słuchają tego pliku, często doświadczają ekstremalnych nudności i tracą równowagę przez krótki okres czasu. Ostatni plik znany jest jako burningman.jpg. Nazwa pliku (na Polski będzie to coś w stylu „płonący człowiek” przyp. tłumacza) nie ma nic wspólnego z tym co możemy na nim zobaczyć. Zamiast tego przedstawia on potężny, mroczny korytarz w którym panuje potworny bałagan a wszędzie leża ogromne sterty lalek których ktoś pozbawił oczu. Na obrazku widać także mężczyznę stojącego w tle ze spuszczoną głową. Nie można dostrzec żadnych szczegółów ponieważ, tak jak reszta plików, obraz jest bardzo zniekształcony. Po pobraniu i otworzeniu (przez jakikolwiek program graficzny) plik na zawsze przechodzi w tryb stały. Nic więcej się nie dzieje, jedynie obraz ciągle jest włączony : nie da się go ani wyłączyć ani zminimalizować. Dopóki nie zainstalujesz nowego systemu, mężczyzna z obrazu będzie ciągle obecny w lewym dolnym rogu Twojego pulpitu. Z tego co grupa hakerów była w stanie dostrzec i zrozumieć, pliki zostały skompilowane do postaci który znacznie wyprzedza znane nam teraz pliki CMD (pliki wsadowe przyp. tłumacza). Pliki są bardzo złożone i skomplikowane (działają pod każdym systemem operacyjnym nieważne czy to Windows czy Linux), lecz nadal nie wiemy kto i po co je stworzył. W rzeczywistości wielu ludzi nie wie o tym że plików nie da się ani przesłać ani skopiować więc dokładne badania są praktycznie niemożliwe. To wszystko tylko podsyca całą aurę tajemniczości wokoło nich ponieważ zazwyczaj są one wysyłane z anonimowych adresów e-mail. Odrazu tutaj ciśnie się na usta pytanie, jak to jest możliwe? Kto był w stanie przesłać te pliki? Cóż tajemnica pozostaje nierozwiązana. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zobaczysz któryś z tych plików na swojej poczcie mailowej, powstrzymaj się od ściągania ich ! Każdy z nich działa jak wirus siejąc zniszczenie na Twoim komputerze. Potrafią dokonać usunięcia całego rejestru, uszkodzenia system32 (jeżeli używasz Windowsa), zamrożenia myszy czy zawieszenia komputera. Powoli zbliżamy się do końca, więc poświęćcie jeszcze parę minut na dokończenie tekstu. „Kardynałowie” zabrali się za za analizę tych trzech dziwnych plików. Słyszeli także o innych filmach, obrazach czy plikach mp3, lecz żaden z nich nigdy nie wpadł im w ręce. Plotka jednak głosi że w rzeczywistości udało im się odnaleźć i zebrać wszystkie „legendarne” pliki takie jak smile.jpg, barbie.jpg czy suicidemouse.avi, mówi się także że byli w stanie odnaleźć nawet oryginalne nagranie „grifter”. Niemniej jednak, grupa postanowiła zbadać pliki pod względem binarnym, szukali oni podobieństw czy nawet takich samych ciągów serii binarnych w ich kodach. Gdy odkryli już podobieństwa i różnice postanowili oni połączyć (opierając się na binarnym 0/1 kodzie) wszystkie pliki razem. Według legendy udało im się to. Otrzymali 7 niezależnych od siebie plików, których jednak nie dało się uruchomić. Każdemu nadali także swoją nazwę : Pożądanie, Obżarstwo, Chciwość, Zazdrość, Lenistwo, Gniew oraz Duma. W końcu postanowili połączyć także i te pliki. Co jest godne uwagi to to że stało się coś bardzo dziwnego, z 7 plików które wydawały się nie mieć żadnego zastosowania powstał jeden plik o rozszerzeniu exe, uprzednio już nazwany. “BarelyBreathing.exe” Czy wiemy coś o tym pliku? Cóż, niestety był to punkt po którym już niewiele wiadomo o całej sprawie. „Kardynałowie” byli zbyt mądrzy żeby po prostu go uruchomić. Najpierw przeanalizowali go na wszystkie możliwe sposoby : Hex (szesnastkowy system liczbowy), kod binarny sprawdzali dosłownie wszystko aby dowiedzieć się co ten dziwny plik może zrobić. Kod binarny pliku tworzył jeszcze większą bezsensowną plątanine zer i jedynekm które (tak samo jak wcześniejsze 7 plików) nie miały żadnego sensu. Jedyne co im pozostało to uruchomić ten program. Zgrali go na osobny przenośny dysk i uruchomili. Było to ostatnie polecenie które udało się odnaleźć policyjnym informatykom na ich zniszczonych komputerach tydzień później. Ich ciała były tak zdeformowane że nawet rodzina i przyjaciele mieli trudności z rozpoznaniem ich. Policyjny opis zwłok stwierdza że zostali brutalnie pocięci po twarzy i rękach a ich skóra została zupełnie spalona, następnie wielokrotnie odcinana przez bardzo cienką brzytwę. Rząd szybko próbował zatuszować całą sprawę, lecz pojawiały się ciągle przecieki na jej temat. Wszystko dzięki temu że „Kardynałowie” prowadzili bloga na którym opisywali przebieg ich pracy (blog został od razu usunięty więc nawet go nie szukajcie) . Szybko rozeszło się nad czym pracowali i co starali się osiągnąć, pojawiły się także spekulacje na temat tego czy miało to jakiś związek z ich straszliwą śmiercią. A co z przenośnym dyskiem na którym jest zapisany plik? Według doniesień został znaleziony w kieszeni jednego z hakerów a następnie zamknięty w policyjnym sejfie, skąd w tajemniczych okolicznościach zniknął. Plik krąży już po całym świecie. Rządy oczywiście próbują wszystko zatuszować, ale niektóre informacje i tak przeciekają do mediów, zauważcie jak wiele jest doniesień na temat ludzi którzy zostali brutalnie zabici we własnym domu przez „mordercę” a ich komputery zostały skradzione. Więc jeżeli kiedykolwiek dostaniesz tajemniczy e-mail z załączony plikiem BarelyBreathing.exe, to kurwa... NIE OTWIERAJ GO ! Ewolucja * Jak skompilować kod DNA open source? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Internet